The purpose of this study is to characterize the dynamics of melatonin plasma secretion in elderly with insomnia, and compare them with those of elderly without insomnia for statistically significant differences. Determine the amount of 6-SMT in overnight urine collection from elderly with insomnia and compare to elderly without insomnia.